


Take me away

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Fights, M/M, Making Up, New Year's Eve, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: They hadn't fought for any particular reason; just, they had been nervous at the same time in the same room, and as a result they had stopped talking even before they got a chance to leave home, and it had gone on like that for all the concert and the whole night.





	Take me away

 

Walking inside their apartment, Yuya sighed in relief.

He didn’t think they would’ve actually made it home.

Every New Year’s Eve was the same marathon, but for some reason that years it had seemed as if it was going to go on forever.

The concert, the party, the visit to the temple had dragged it for a longer time than usual, and challenging Tokyo’s traffic in taxi then hadn't been a walk in the park either, so much that at some point Yuri had fallen asleep in the car, his forehead against the window, his breath heavy.

He saw the younger close the door behind himself, quietly taking off his coat and abandoning it in the entrance, then he walked past him headed to the living room, without saying a word.

Yuya licked his lower lip, annoyed.

He knew why that night had seemed endless. It was the same reason why he felt the vague instinct of staying there in the entrance, without having to join Yuri, without having to get to bed with him, to be forced to be close to him.

He had had enough of his complaints that night.

They hadn't fought for any particular reason; just, they had been nervous at the same time in the same room, and as a result they had stopped talking even before they got a chance to leave home, and it had gone on like that for all the concert and the whole night.

Yuya was tired, now, and his mind was so worked up that he could barely remember the reason why they had fought. The only thing he was sure of, was that it had been one hell of a way to start the new year.

He resigned to reach the younger to the next room and found him in the kitchen, drinking some water. He waited for him to be done and to put it back in the fridge, without asking to leave it out for him, and he didn’t missed his boyfriend’s glare when he took it again, drinking directly from the bottle.

“You could at least use a glass.” Yuri pointed out, his voice neutral and a disapproving look on his face. Yuya sighed, shrugging and pretending he hadn't heard him.

“Do you plan on using that tone with me much longer?” he asked, looking at him while the younger bit his lip.

“I'm not using any particular tone. I'm just tired.” he justified himself, pushing him away to be able to walk out of the kitchen, headed toward the bedroom.

Yuya followed him again, feeling worse as time went by.

He had drunk at the party, not too much but enough to increase the migraine which had been going on for hours, now made almost unbearable by the arguing.

He walked into the bedroom and took his clothes off, wearing those he wore to sleep, seeing Yuri move to the bathroom instead.

“I'm taking a shower.” he muttered, making a point to slam the door behind himself, leaving Yuya alone in the room.

Takaki sighed, sitting at the edge of the bed and keeping his eyes low, then he brushed his hands over his face, frustrated.

He had never been one to care too much about what he did on New Year’s Eve, but he had to admit that start the year like this didn’t make him feel comfortable at all.

And he wouldn’t have liked to go to bed angry, nor knowing that Yuri was mad at him.

Pride put aside he got up and took his clothes off again, heading toward the bathroom while doing as little noise as possible.

From the surprised look on Yuri’s face when he opened the shower’s door, he must’ve succeeded.

The surprise lasted only a split second, then the younger turned his back on him and went back washing his hair.

“What do you want?” he asked, still little inclined to be civil, while Yuya closed the door behind himself and made room under the water’s spray.

But there was something else in his voice beside irritation for his boyfriend’s presence, and from the hoarse note in his voice Yuya wondered if he hadn't been crying. It wasn’t much like him, especially since he seemed to be so mad at him, but he had a feeling he was right.

Without saying a word he grabbed his hips, pulling him closer and resting his chin on top of his head.

“I'm sorry, Yu.” he murmured, holding him, letting his chest press against the younger’s back.

“What for?” Yuri replied promptly, quickly washing his hands and wiggling out of his hold, still facing the wall instead of him.

Yuya grabbed his wrist and forced him to turn around.

And he found out he was right, because Yuri’s eyes were red and the look on his face was typical of who had been crying, even though the water made it impossible to ascertain.

Yuya knew well enough how proud he was, and that he had meant to let the water spray cover the sound of his tears, so that he could pretend he wasn’t crying in the first place.

He felt guilty, even though he knew Yuri was also nervous and tired, and that’s what made him cry as much as his boyfriend had.

“I'm sorry for whatever I’ve said and done to hurt you. It’s been a stupid fight, Yuri, don’t ruin New Year because of it.” he told him, almost begging, stepping toward him; he was under the water completely now, while the younger stood in a dry corner of the shower.

Seeing him shiver he pulled him close again, more delicate this time, afraid he was going to be rejected again; but Chinen let go against him, sighing.

“I know. I know it was stupid, I...” he sighed again, turning his nose up. “You didn’t do anything to fix it, though. You didn’t look at me the whole night, you didn’t get close, you didn’t speak to me. What’s different now?”

Yuya bit his lip, trying to find the right way to answer without annoying him more than he had already done.

Truth was he had waited the whole night too for the younger to take the initiative, he had waited to see if he was willing to make up, and seeing that nothing had happened he hadn't wanted to make the first move.

He distractedly brushed his fingers through the younger’s hair, massaging the shampoo on his scalp.

“Listen, Yuri.” he said, trying to avoid his question. “Does it really matter why I didn’t do this sooner or why we’ve fought or anything?” he sighed, starting to rinse off the younger’s hair, while Yuri rolled his head back and closed his eyes. “It’s New Year, and I have no intention of starting fighting with you, I don’t like it.”

When the last bit of shampoo was washed off Yuri brushed his hair back, lowering his eyes on the shower floor.

“I don’t like fighting with you either, Yuu.” he admitted, shrugging and then letting out a frustrated sound.

And when Yuya believed he was going to have to fight more for them to make things clear Yuri surprised him, turning around and hugging him, pressing his face against his chest.

“Hey, baby.” Yuya told him, smiling and caressing his back.

“I got nervous.” Yuri explained. “Holidays are something we should spend together, right? I don’t like that we have to work on New Year’s Eve and that I don’t even have ten minutes to spend alone with you after midnight. I know it’s silly, but...”

Yuya didn’t let him finish. He leant down, taking his hands in his face and kissing him, slowly, for a few seconds before pulling away and smiling to him.

“I promise we’re going to run away next year.” he joked. “I'm going to kidnap you and take you on a trip somewhere, just me and you. Somewhere they can't  find us.”

Yuri arched an eyebrow, winced and pulled away a little, as much as he needed to finish washing himself.

“You’re not funny, Takaki Yuya.” he reproached. “They’d find us after ten minutes and we’d get the telling-off of a lifetime. And they’d fire us. And we’d have to find another job and it just so happens I like this one.”

Yuya chuckled amused, and leant against the shower’s wall, staring at his boyfriend without answering to him.

Once Yuri was done Yuya got out first, handing him a towel and then putting his own bathrobe on, wrapping Yuri with him and slowly walking back to the bedroom while the younger whined about something.

Yuya finally let him go and Yuri dried himself up fast and put some clothes on, then he finally sat on the bed, stretching.

Yuya joined him and pulled him close, closing his eyes.

“Then how about” he murmured. “I kidnap you tomorrow?”

Yuri turned in his embrace, muttering something unintelligible and then sighing.

“Yes. Tomorrow’s fine, you can kidnap me. No one’s going to come looking for us.” he agreed, yawning.

Yuya made a satisfied sound, and finally caved to tiredness.

“Night, baby.” he muttered, without getting an answer, Yuri too far gone already for that.

He was glad he had managed to fix things between them; also, he was pretty excited about the idea of spending the whole day together tomorrow, and there was nothing better than the feeling of going to sleep happy.

Except, maybe, knowing Yuri was happy as well.

 


End file.
